Field
The present invention relates to payment systems, and particularly relates to a method and system for wireless payment of public transport fare.
Related Art
The emergence of mobile payment methods enables users to make payments to payees wirelessly. In most cases, users are required to input the payee's account information during the payment process. However, users may make errors in inputting account and payment information, and it is inconvenient for users to repeatedly input such information.
With the wide use of self-service ticketing and contactless integrated circuit card (e.g., IC card) fare payment systems, swiping cards has become a mainstream method for payment of transport fares. Though this method is more convenient than buying a ticket or inserting coins, passengers must still queue up to make payments. On occasions where there are too many passengers, such as during rush hour, boarding efficiency is significantly reduced and the waiting time to board vehicles becomes longer. Thus, current payment processes are likely to cause crowding as well as traffic jams due to long queues of passengers and vehicles.